I shouldn't have done that
by Winterblazewolf
Summary: Kai cheated on Tala and Tala has left him.What happens when Kai sees Tala again but Tala already has a new boyfriend?KaiTala OCTala
1. Going back to Russia

Hi, I'm back with another fic! Take this as a distraction from 'About you'. I have no idea how to continue it just yet. If you haven't read it, please do!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters except Paul!

Enjoy.

Kai's POV

I'm walking down the streets of Moscow, Russia. I have just arrived from Japan a few hours ago. As I went pass a flower store, the shopkeeper smiled at me. I couldn't smile back. I have forgotten how to smile since Tala left me. It's not really his fault. It was mine.

We were dating for three years then. I didn't know why I did it, I just did. I cheated on Tala with Rei, he trusted me so much, yet I cheated on him. I couldn't believe myself. I'm such a horrible person. I cheated on Tala for a year. I remembered the day when he left me clearly.

Flashback

I went home one morning and I saw Tala sitting on the sofa with his luggage. His eyes were red from crying so much. I cringed at the sight of him so vulnerable. I had just come home after a night at Rei's house.

I went over to him and hugged him. "Why were you crying?" He didn't hug me back, instead he pushed me away. "You still have the guts to ask why after you cheat on me for _two years_?" He had chocked out bitterly. I gasped. I didn't know what to say. "How did you know?" I had asked quietly.

"I've known that since you started cheating on me, Kai. But I thought you would get tired of Rei after a month or so and come back to me, but you didn't. Instead, you had sex with him. I thought you would ditch me and go out with Rei but I was wrong again. You still continued to date me and continue to have sex with me. I thought you still love me but I was proven wrong again. I prayed day after day, night after night, hoping you would come back to me but you didn't. I had it, Kai! I don't want to suffer anymore! I'm leaving. Don't come after me. I wish you and Rei happiness. Tell him that for me. Goodbye Kai. I love you."

As he reached the door I summoned enough strength to ask him. "Where are you going?" He stopped but didn't turn around. I thought he was going to tell me but he continued walking and said, "You don't have to know." And with that he left all alone in a big empty house.

After that, I ran to Rei's house and guess what. He was kissing Bryan. I just stood there in shocked. Rei saw me and said, "Hey Kai." While smiling. "Why are you with Bryan?" Bryan and Rei just smirked at me. "Did you really think I love you, Kai? You're just a toy to me. I love Bryan." I glared at him and Bryan and then ran as fast as I can.

End flashback

I sighed. I still remember the look on his face. I turned round the corner and I saw Boris! 'What is he doing here!' I thought. I decided to follow him. He went into a shopping mall and towards two people. Their backs were turned, so I couldn't see them. One of them had red hair, like Tala, and the other had black hair.

I saw the red-haired give Boris a hug and I saw his face. It was Tala and his hair was let down. He looked so beautiful. But I couldn't believe my eyes. I rubbed them and sure enough, it was Tala alright. But what was he doing here? And better yet, what the hell was he doing with Boris?

I saw the other boy turn around. He had a fair face. His skin was tan and his eye colour was red. "Hey Paul, have you been taking good care of Tala?" Boris asked warmly. "Of course!" He replied. I saw Tala kiss him on the lips and I felt the world crumbled all around me.

TBC

So how was it? Good or bad? Please R&R. If you haven't read my other two fics, 'Please forgive me' and 'About you', please do and R&R!

Thank you.

-Winterblazewolf


	2. What happened when Kai left

Hi guys! Exams are over and so here's a new chapter! Thanks to all those people who reviewed! So many thanks to:

Fire vixon: Thanks for reviewing! Here's another chapter.

kailover2006: Thanks for reviewing too! Hope you like this chapter.

Troublesome Aries: Thanks for reviewing, Aries! Tell me if you like this chapter.

CC Queen Of Death: Thanks for reviewing as well! Hope you think that this chapter is good.

Basically, this chapter is in Tala's POV and it's about the three years after he had left Kai and how he know Paul and why was he with Boris.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters except Paul

Tala's POV

It's been three years since I left Kai and one and two years since I started dating Paul. I am now 21 years old while Kai and Paul are 23 years old. Paul is now a doctor. I not even sure if I should even be dating Paul. I still don't know whether I still love Kai or not. I don't think so anyway.

After leaving Kai, I moved back to Moscow, Russia. I couldn't stay in Japan anymore. I still kept in touch with my teammates though. Actually, it's kind of weird. I used to hate Boris. Who would have thought he became my godfather? I remember the day when I saw him again. It was the first time I met Paul.

Flashback

It was a cold and snowy in the city of Moscow. I was walking back to my house which I bought when some idiot pushed me into an alleyway. It was about 11 pm or something.

He pinned me to the wall and started kissing me. I was scared and started screaming for help. Suddenly, I felt someone pull that guy away from me. I heard a few punch being delivered and then the scurry of the footsteps signaled that that guy had run away. I turned around and saw Boris. I was shocked. Why would he save me?

"Why did you save me?" I asked coldly. I saw him flinch under the tone of my voice. I smirked. "I know that you still think that I'm bad Tala, but I have seriously turned over a new leaf!" "And why should I believe that?" I stated emotionlessly. "Please give me a chance. I will do anything you say." He practically begged me. I knew I was being heartless. Anyway I told him to jump into the river which was starting to freeze. He glanced at the river and then at me.

Needless to say, I was shocked when he actually jumped in. Hell, I didn't know what to do. After I got my senses back, I realized Boris was so going to drown if I didn't jump in and save him. I quickly jumped in too. That was when Paul appeared.

He looks really hot. Did I just say that? Anyway, he has these really mesmerizing eyes which were a dark brown colour. It was different from Kai's crimson red eyes which you could drown in. He has dark blue hair but they were not two toned like Kai's. His has a sharp nose and he looks really relaxed. (A/N Sorry if the description isn't really good, I totally suck at description.)

He saw me jump into the river and thought that I was trying to commit suicide. What a joke! He was about to jump in too when I resurfaced with Boris by my side. He quickly helped me pull Boris up and I quickly got out of the river.

I went over to Boris side and (thank god) he was breathing but he was unconscious. Paul quickly called for an ambulance. While we were waiting for the ambulance to come, Paul checked Boris' pulse and did a few other things.

"What are you? A doctor?" I had asked quite rudely. He looked at me but did not say anything. He was so getting on my nerves, I wanted to strangle him. "Actually, I'm a trainee doctor." I can't help but let out a laugh. "What's so funny?" He had asked that night, looking at me amused. "You don't look like a doctor. You don't look geeky and wear spectacles." "So?" "Never mind." I replied and we both burst out laughing before the ambulance came.

The nurses brought out a stretcher from the ambulance and put Boris on it. Soon, we were at the hospital.

At the hospital

Once we were at the hospital, the doctor did something to Boris. I think it was heating him or something, he was freezing. The doctor came out a few moments later and told us that Boris was fine and that we can go and see him in his ward. He told us Boris ward's number and then left us alone. We quickly ran to Boris' ward.

When we went in, we saw that Boris was up and awake. He saw us and smiled lightly. "Don't think I forgive you yet!" I said, glaring at him. His smile faltered immediately and he suddenly looked ten times older. I instantly regretted what I said. God, when did I have to be so soft-hearted? After all those years at the abbey. "But you could still prove that you will become a good person, right?" I asked softly. But they both heard me anyway. Boris nodded his head. "We'll come back tomorrow." Paul said, and then we left Boris in the room after saying our goodbyes.

"WE? What in fuck's name do you mean 'we'!" I demanded once we were outside of the hospital. Paul glanced sideways at me and said, "What? I did save him too!" I snorted. "Like real." "I'm coming whether you like it of or not!" He retorted. To which I said, "Well, I don't like it!" "You don't have to!" he snapped.

"I'm gay; you don't want to be associated with a gay." "Yes I do! Because I'm gay!" I blinked. "What?" I asked incredulously. "Just because I'm a doctor, doesn't mean I can't be gay." He had said it tiredly. I smiled at him, "Lighten up a bit." He smiled back at me and we walked towards his car.

When we reached Paul's car, I got into the seat beside the driver's. Paul got in glare at me. "What?" I asked innocently. "Who said you can sit in my car?" I looked at him in my infamous puppy dog eyes and said, "Can't I? Besides, I don't have a car." He sighed and nodded his head. I smirked. The puppy dog eyes always works. For me anyway.

"Where do you stay?" I told him where I stayed and he started driving towards my house. "You can stay the night. It is pretty late after all." I said. "Thanks." He replied politely and went to park his car.

End flashback

I smiled at the memory. It seemed so long ago. Then there was the day Paul asked me to be his boyfriend. It was probably the third best day of my life. The first was when we, as in the abbey kids, were finally free from the abbey. The second was when _Kai_ asked me to be _his_ boyfriend.

Flashback

It was a clear and starry night. Paul and I were at a beach. I had forgiven Boris by then and he had become my godfather. He really did turn over a new leaf. We were walking along the shore and the waves were lapping lazily. It was so beautiful and romantic.

After walking for a while, we sat down and then he started talking.

"Well Tala the thing is that I… um… you see… ikindahavefeelingsforyou." "What?" I asked. He took a deep breath and said, "I said I kinda have feelings for you." I blushed. "Can you be my boyfriend?" Paul asked sincerely, hope shinning in his eyes. I nodded. He smiled and kissed me passionately on the lips. It was the first time I ever kissed besides Kai. I was finally happy.

End flashback

Now I am in a shopping mall, shopping with Paul. Ok, it's more like he accompanied me. I was surprised when Boris came up to us. He was supposed to be touring Europe. Guess he finished touring Europe then. He walked over to us and asked Paul warmly, "Hey Paul, have you been taking good care of Tala?" "Of course!" Paul said and grinned. I kissed him on the lips. Boris laughed lightly. About Boris. He wants to start a business. Oh well.

"Can we go for lunch? I'm hungry!"Ｉsaid. "Ok. Let's go to the restaurant on the other side of the street then." Boris said. I nodded and we went to the restaurant.

We went over to a window view table for four and sat down. I put my shopping bags on the extra chair. A waiter walked over to us and asked what food we want. We ordered our food. "Excuse me; I need to use the washroom." I said before walking off.

As I walked to the washroom, I can't shake off the feeling that someone was watching me. I had a feeling it was Kai. I don't why, I just _do_. But then again, he wouldn't be here, would he? I sighed. I really don't want to see him. Not now and not ever, or do I? Shit, I'm so confused. Get a grip on yourself Ivanov! For God's sake, you already have a _boyfriend_.

Kai's POV

I went into the restaurant which I saw Tala going in. I saw him, Boris and that Paul guy pick a table by the window. Tala loves window seats. I saw them order their food and then I saw Tala standing up. I bet he's going to the washroom.

I was right. Now that he's alone, should I go talk to him? I missed him so much and I still do. I also love him. But I did cheat on him. What if he hates me? He probably does. He also has a boyfriend now. Wait, I'm not even sure if that freak Paul _is_ Tala's boyfriend. I hope not. I shouldn't be thinking like that.

Tala's coming out of the washroom. Should I talk to him? It's my only chance unless I can get him alone again. Never mind, he just sat down. I went over to a table and sat down. I made sure neither Tala nor Boris could see me. I ordered some food and watched as Tala eats his.

After Tala, Boris and that irritating Paul ate finished, that fool Paul called for a waiter and paid the bill and they left. I also did the same.

After I left the restaurant, I went out to the streets and saw Boris talking to Tala and that idiotic Paul. I have got to stop doing that. Boris is leaving. I don't really care. My priority is Tala. I must talk to him no matter what!

That night

Tala's POV

Paul drove me home at about 11 pm. I just came back from disco and I am exhausted from dancing so much. I just want to take a quick bath and then just sleep 'till nine tomorrow.

I went to my bedroom and took out a shirt, a pair of boxers and a pair of track pants and my towel. I took those things and brought them to the bathroom. After hanging them and everything, I stepped into the shower.

About ten minutes later, I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and guess who I saw? The person standing in front of the table was none other than my ex-lover, Kai Hiwatari.

TBC

Love it, hate it? Please review all the same! Tell me if you guys liked this chapter. Thank you very much. Oh and please read and review my other two fanfic, 'Please forgive me' and 'About you'. Thank you.

-Winterblazewolf


	3. Meeting Kai

Hi I'm back with a new chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed:

Troublesome Aries: Thanks for reviewing girl! You have no idea how much it means to me. I'll make Kai call Paul those nasty names since you like it. I'm so mean. Lol.

NeverSmile: Thanks for reviewing too my friend! Yes, Boris is really good. I know it's freaky for you but it's not _that_ freaky. I appreciate this review lots!

A writer named faliure: Thanks for reviewing as well friend! Hope you love this chapter as much as the last one. Or maybe more. Love it that you are reviewing!

KaiXTala4ver: Thanks for reviewing buddy! Paul is my one of my own character. Hope you like him. I am so happy that you are reviewing!

Winterblazewolf: Tala, disclaimer please.

Tala: Disclaimer: Winterblazewolf does not own Beyblade or any of the characters except Paul _and_ Frederick. Happy?

Winterblazewolf: Of course. Now time for the chappie! You'll see who Frederick is once you read this chapter.

**Special thanks to kailover2006: I decided go ahead with your idea of having a child. Except that the child is Tala's, not Kai's. I mean it_ is_ still Kai's child but just that the child is living with Tala and Tala is the one who gave birth to him. Hope you don't mind. And please continue to read and review.**

Tala's POV

"Kai?" I choked out. I couldn't believe it was him. After so many years, why did he choose now to appear? He looked so much thinner and paler. Not that I look any better. He looked so miserable. And his eyes, which I have come to love and which once, held so much pride and beauty, were now lifeless.

What happened to him? Where was Rei? Why is he in Russia? So many questions, I need answers, pronto.

"Yes Tala?" He asked in a voice so empty it made me want to cry. Why? Why am I feeling so happy yet miserable that his here? Is it because I still love him? I can't! I have Paul now; Kai doesn't mean anything to me! Right? If so, why am I having doubts?

"Why are you here? How did you get in? Why are you alone? Where is Rei? And what the hell happened to you? You look like the living dead. You probably _are_ the living dead." He chuckled softly. I sighed; it was good to hear him laugh, even though it was only a chuckle.

"Chill Tala. 1) Why can't I be here? 2) I grew up in the abbey; guess how I got in. 3) I'm with you. 4) Why don't you find out from your fucking team mate, Bryan? And 5) Nothing happened to me." He then looked at me in the eye and said, "Your house?" I nodded slowly.

"Why did you say Bryan was a 'fucking team mate'? What the hell did he do to get the oh-so-powerful Kai Hiwatari so mad?" I added in sarcastically. "You don't know?" Kai asked surprise evident in his voice. "Why don't you call him?"

I went over to the phone and dialed Bryan's number. The phone kept ringing; I thought it would never stop. God, Bryan was definitely taking his own sweet time to get the phone. I'm so going to kill him if he does not answer soon. Finally, there was a click.

"Hello?" Bryan said from the other line in a tired voice.

"Bryan? It's me, Tala." I said.

"Tala? What the fuck are you doing calling so early in the morning? (1)" Bryan asked, any trace of tiredness erased from his voice.

"Are you dating Rei?" I asked. At this, Kai said, "Smart as always huh Tala? Already know what to ask before you even picked up the phone I bet." And winked. I glared at him. Was he flirting with me?

"Um… Maybe. Why?" Bryan said hesitantly.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Kuznetsov!" I growled into the phone angrily. I saw Kai smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"Fine! I am dating Rei. So what?" He snapped, obviously pissed off.

"When?" I spoke in barely a whisper but I knew Bryan heard me.

"Tala…I…" Bryan voice softened.

"Well?" I asked.

"Half a year after Kai cheated on you." He said.

"What!" I said in disbelief.

"Tala, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to but I can't control my feelings you know." His voice was barely a whisper now.

"Why didn't you tell me? How could you date the guy that stole my boyfriend?" I choked. Tears were streaming down my face now. How could Bryan betray me? He was the person I trusted the most besides Kai. Why is it that everybody I trust betrays me?

I heard someone talking in the background. It was soft but I heard it anyway. "Bryan honey, what are doing up at this unholy hour?" Rei asked. "Nothing Kitten, go back to sleep." "Darling, are you talking to Tala?" Ha asked softly. "Yes, baby." Bryan said equally soft. I hung up. I couldn't stand it anymore.

Bryan's POV

"Hello?" I said into the phone but the line has already gone dead. I sighed. I was seriously going to call Tala back but I know when he is like this, he won't talk to anyone. Except Kai. But that was in the past.

"Is Tala ok?" Rei asked with a hint of guilt in his voice.

He still blames himself for helping Kai cheat with Tala. I feel guilty too. Why shouldn't I? Tala treats me like a real brother yet I didn't tell him that Kai was cheating on him with Rei even though I knew. Just because I hate Kai and wanted to hurt him so badly that I didn't consider Tala feelings. I should have stop Rei.

"I don't think so. He's very emotional you know?" I said quietly.

Rei nodded silently beside me. "I know, Bry. I know."

Suddenly, my mind drifted back to the times at the abbey.

Flashback

Me, Tala, Spencer, Ian and Kai were walking in the hallway, trying to avoid any cameras. We had just sneaked out and were coming back. I was seven at that time. Tala was six, Spencer was eight, Ian was five and Kai was also eight. The others beside me and Tala got back to their rooms already but me and Tala haven't yet as our rooms were the furthest.

I accidentally trip and one of the cameras caught me. A few minutes later, four of Boris' goons were surrounding me. I thought I was going to get a punishment until Tala called out, "It was not his fault! I lured him out by telling him that Boris wanted to see him."

Boris' goons let go of me and grabbed Tala roughly and pulled him with them. I looked at him in surprise. He just shrugged and winked at me.

The next day, me, Spencer, Ian and Kai found many new scars and bruises on Tala's body. He just told us it was ok and it didn't hurt at all, but we all knew he was lying.

End flashback

I didn't know why those guards believe him. It was so obviously a lie. I guess they were too stupid. Either that or they just like to punish Tala more than me.

Rei looked at me and said, "You're thinking about Tala, aren't you?" I nodded my head. He sighed and leaned on me and I put my arm around his waist.

We just lay there in the bed. Neither of us saying anything; just staying there, enjoying each other's company until we have to get up.

Tala's POV

I collapsed on the couch and cried. I hardly notice Kai seating beside me and hugging me. He whispers softly into my ears, "Don't worry babe, it'll be alright. Hush now, don't cry anymore."

It was just like last time, when we were still together. He always whispers into my ear and reassure me that everything will be alright every time I got angry or upset. I laid my face on Kai's chest and sobbed quietly while he holds me tightly.

Kai's POV

Tala is now crying on my chest. I hate seeing him so sad. I want him to be happy. I shouldn't have asked him to call Bryan. I shouldn't even come to him. I hugged him tightly. I love him so much. Too late now, he probably hates me.

I hold his chin lightly and lifted his face gently. He looked at me; his usual icy cold eyes were now red from crying so much. It was just like Tala to be so emotional. I kiss away his tears softly. He tensed slightly before relaxing again. After he stopped crying, I pulled him back into my embrace.

I heard a door opening and a boy about came out of the room. "Mummy? (2)" He looked to be about three and is really adorable. He has blue hair and ice blue eyes. He also looks really innocent. The boy walked over to Tala and said again, "Mummy?"

To say I was shocked is an understatement. I was shocked beyond measures. Tala had a child? Was it that freaking idiot Paul's son?

Tala pulled away from me and put the boy on his lap. "What's wrong darling? Can't sleep?" Tala asked the boy in his lap softly. The boy nodded. Tala smiled at him.

He carried the boy back to the bedroom. I followed quietly. I watched as Tala tucked the boy in bed and told him a story before the boy fell asleep again.

When we were alone in the again, I asked Tala, "Who was that boy?" He glanced at me before replying, "My son."

"How?" I asked.

He sighed deeply. "After you left, Biovault did some modifications to my body that enables me to give birth." I nodded my head, trying to comprehend what Tala had just told me.

"So what's his name?" I asked, trying not to sound anxious but deep down I was crawling with impatience. Tala looked at me and I know that he knew that I wanted to know desperately.

"Frederick." He replied.

"Oh." I said. "Frederick what?"

Tala said softly, "Frederick Hiwatari."

I gasped. "Frederick Hiwatari?" Tala nodded.

"He's my son? How old is he?"

"Three." Tala answered, looking at me as if I should know something else. Then it hit me.

"You were pregnant when I left you!" He nodded again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said.

"You were in love with Rei. I didn't want you to stay with me because of Frederick!" Tala said, tears were once again streaming down his face.

"Oh Tala. I didn't know. I…I'm so sorry. Oh Tala." I sat down on the couch and sighed. My life was so messed up. "Does anybody else know?" I whispered.

"Boris and Paul." Tala said whispered too. He was now sitting on a chair in the kitchen.

I suddenly realized something. I have not asked Tala what he was doing with Boris. "Hey, what were you with Boris this morning?"

He looked at the ground said, "He's my godfather."

I gasped. "How?"

"He's a changed man. He proved it, so I forgave him. That's how he became my godfather." Tala said, still not looking me.

"Oh, I see." I replied. We just sat there in silence until Tala said, "How's your business?" Even though I was upset that Rei cheated on me and that Tala left me, I still had to continue the business, right? Besides, it keeps me distracted.

"Good. What about you? What are you doing?"

"I'm singing."

I looked at him. He noticed me staring at me and laughed lightly. I love it when he laughed. He looked so beautiful. I missed his laugh. "Don't worry. I'm not working at a pub!"

"Oh good." I said, feeling a bit better. "Does Frederick know that I'm his father?"

"Um…no." Tala said hesitantly.

"Why didn't you tell him?" I asked. I walked over to where he was sitting and sat beside him.

"I didn't want him to know he has such a father. Sorry. I wanted to protect him." Tala said.

"It's ok. He probably doesn't want such a father. What did you tell him?"

Tala sighed, "I told him that his father died in a car crush. So sorry."

I reached out and hold Tala's hands. They felt so cold. "It doesn't matter, really."

Tala nodded silently. I did not know what happened next. It was on impulse I guess. I pulled Tala into a kiss.

Tala's POV

Oh my god! Kai is kissing me! Wait, I'm kissing back. It feels so good to be able to kiss Kai like this again. Suddenly, an image of Paul came to my mind. I pushed Kai away. We were both gaping for air.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to… I … I'm so sorry." Kai stuttered.

"Get out." I said. Tears were building rapidly in my eyes.

"Tala, i…" Kai said.

I cut him off, "GET OUT! Why the hell did you kiss me?"

"Sorry. I just wanted to know if you still love me. I still love you." He said

I shook my head. He didn't just say that did _not _just say that. I do not love him. I love Paul. Why did he say that? God, my head hurts so badly. "Get out!" I screamed.

"Sorry" Kai said before running to the door. He ran out and closed the door lightly.

After I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, I broke down and cried. Why did I enjoy the kiss? And worst of all, why the hell did I kiss back? I just kept crying. I couldn't stop. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Hello?" My voice sounded coarse from crying so much.

"Tala? What's wrong? Are you crying?" Spencer's worried voice said. "What's wrong?" I heard Ian said from the background. Both of them have been dating for two years already. Spencer was now 23 years old and Ian was 20 years old.

"Nothing's wrong Spence." I said, sniffing.

"Tala, me and Ian are now in a cab ok? We are going to your place now."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye. Don't do anything foolish." Spencer said as the line went dead.

I went to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of Advil. I took out one pill and swallowed it. I glanced at the clock. It was 12.30 am already. I sighed, I still had work tomorrow. Surely, my boss won't mind if I skip work for _only_ one day.

I got up and dialed Christ's house number. After a few seconds, someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Christ said tiredly.

"Hi, Christ." I said.

"Tala? What the fuck? Do you have any idea what time is it? Anyway, why are you calling?"

"Can I take the day off, please?"

I heard Christ sighed. "Fine. Only _one_ day though."

I breathed a sigh of relieve. "Thanks Christ, you're a lifesaver!"

"Whatever. Night, Tala."

"Night." I said as the phone line once again went dead for the third time that night.

The doorbell rang. I stood up and went to get it. Spencer and Ian were standing in the doorway. I let them in. They came in and sat on the couch.

"What's wrong Tal? Why were you crying? Your eyes are bloody red!" Ian said, looking at me with concern.

I broke down into sobs again. This time Spencer and Ian hugged me tightly while I told what had happened. They just sat there and listened until I told them what had happened.

After I told them what had happened, Spencer told me to get some rest and that we will continue to talk tomorrow. I showed them to their room before checking on Frederick.

I went into my bedroom and on the radio. I didn't feel like sleeping yet though I was bloody tired. One of my favourite songs starts playing on the radio. Unknowingly, I began to sing along.

'_When you first left me _

_I was wanting more _

_But you were fucking that girl next door _

_What'd you do that for _

_When you first left me _

_I didnt know what to say _

_I'd never been on my own that way _

_Just sat by myself all day _

_I was so lost back then _

_But with a little help from my friends _

_I found the light in the tunnel at the end _

_Now you're calling me up on the phone _

_So you can have a little whine and a moan _

_And it's only because you're feeling alone _

_At first when I see you cry _

_Yea it makes me smile _

_Yea it makes me smile _

_At worst I feel bad for awhile _

_But then I just smile _

_I go ahead and smile _

_Whenever you see me _

_You say that you want me back _

_And I tell you it don't mean jack _

_No it don't mean jack _

_I couldn't stop laughing _

_No I jus couldn't help myself _

_See you messed up my mental health _

_I was quite unwell _

_I was so lost back then _

_But with a little help from my friends _

_I found the light in the tunnel at the end _

_Now you're calling me up on the phone _

_So you can have a little whine and a moan _

_And it's only because you're feeling alone _

_At first when I see you cry _

_Yea it makes me smile _

_Yea it makes me smile _

_At worst I feel bad for awhile _

_But then I jus smile _

_I go ahead and smile _

_At first when I see you cry _

_Yea it makes me smile _

_Yea it makes me smile _

_At worst I feel bad for awhile _

_But then I jus smile _

_I go ahead and smile _

_At first when I see you cry _

_Yea it makes me smile _

_Yea it makes me smile _

_At worst I feel bad for awhile _

_But then I jus smile _

_I go ahead and smile _

_At first when I see you cry _

_Yea it makes me smile _

_Yea it makes me smile _

_At worst I feel bad for awhile _

_But then I jus smile _

_I go ahead and smile' _

Kai's POV

I sighed. Why did I kiss Tala? I've probably ruined my only chance of being friends with Tala, let alone be his boyfriend again! I sighed again. I love him. So why did I cheat on him with Rei? Why oh why did I do that?

I am sitting on the roof of Tala's apartment. I can hear every single one of his words thanks to the training at the abbey. It also helps that his apartment is at the highest level and the roof, obviously, is on top of his house.

I heard the phone ringing and Tala answered it. It was Spencer. After that, I heard Tala calling someone call Christ. He was asking for a day off. I think Christ is his boss or something. I heard the doorbell ring and Spencer and Ian coming in. They talked before Tala showed them their room. I heard Tala going into his room after checking on Frederick and turning on the radio. A song played. I listened to Tala sing until the song was finished.

I sighed. I think I know why he likes that song. Probably cause of what I did. I wouldn't blame him though.

Tala's POV

I woke up the next day at 8. I washed up before taking a quick shower and I went out. I went to the living room and saw Ian watching the news while Spencer was making breakfast.

"Took you a long time to get up." Ian said, half-serious, half-joking.

"I was tired." I said while making my coffee. I just realized something. I had not send Frederick to school yet. Oh well, he could skip one day like me. I got to tell Spencer and Ian about my dear little son.

"Spencer, Ian I have to tell you guys something." I said. They both stopped what they were doing and looked at me questioningly.

"Well you see…" I was cut off as Frederick's bedroom's door open. He walked and ran to hug me. I hugged him back.

He noticed Spencer and Ian and said, "Mummy, who are they?" I know that Spencer and Ian were looking in shocked.

"I'll tell you later darling. Go and wash up first." I said gently to him.

After he went away, Ian said, "What the fuck?"

I looked at him and sighed and began telling him and Spencer what had happened during the three years. They were both very understanding and offered to help me. They said that they were staying with me until they get a house. It seems they were moving back to Russia permanently.

Frederick came out a few moments later and I told him who Spencer and Ian were. He greeted them as 'Uncle Spencer' and 'Uncle Ian'. Ian made this really face which me, Spencer and Frederick burst out laughing at.

"What? I'm not that _old_ to be called 'uncle'" Ian whined.

"What do you wan him to call you then?" Spencer asked in between laughs.

"Ian!" A pause. "Duh!" We all laughed again. That was the good thing about Ian, he could cheer anybody up. Even if that person is in the sad-est mood, he could cheer them up.

Frederick finally realized that he was suppose to go to school today and asked me, "Mummy, don't I have to go to school?"

"I overslept. You can skip school for one day." I said casually.

The doorbell ringed.

"I'll get it." Ian said cheerfully. I wondered who would come so early and I suddenly remembered that Boris said he was coming today. By the way, I haven't told Boris to Spencer and Ian yet. If that is him coming and Ian opening the door… Oh shit! I tried to stop him but too late, he opened the door.

"Boris!" Ian said in disbelief.

"Ian" Boris said.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Tala hasn't told you yet?"

Ian turned to me. "What is this all about?"

I asked Boris to come in and told Frederick to go back to his room while Spencer and Ian sat on the sofa. I told why Boris was here and all the stuff that I didn't tell them. What surprised me was that they didn't mind and said that they knew I had my difficulties for not telling them and that they would also try to accept Boris.

Frederick's POV

Uncle Boris came and mummy told me to go to my room. I don't know why. Uncle Spencer and Ian seem to don't like Uncle Boris. I wonder why. Uncle Boris is very nice and friendly. So I'm not sure why they hate him. I hope that they will stop hating Uncle Boris and start accepting him soon.

Tala's POV

I hope that they will accept Boris. I know that it will be hard for them to accept him. I know that because I too had difficulties accepting Boris. I know that it will not be easy to gain Spencer's or Ian's trust. After all, I also had some problems gaining their trust and accepting me as a leader but I still did it so I don't see why Boris can't! But then again, Boris was the evil trainer at the abbey. Even if I do trust him, I'll never forget the times at the abbey. Never!

Ian's POV

So, Boris is Tala's godfather huh? Oh well, if Tala trusts him then I will too but not now. He may have proved himself to Tala but that doesn't mean that he has proven himself to me. I may not accept him but I will try to though. After all, I know it is not easy to gain Tala's trust. I had a few problems gaining Tala's trust myself. But then again, he had just broken up with Kai at that time. He may not be thinking straight. But even if I do trust him, I'll never forget the times at the abbey. Never!

Spencer's POV

I am grateful to Boris for taking care of Tala for me but I am not sure if I can trust him yet. He _is_ after all the person who tortures us day after day at the abbey. But if Tala trusts him then I will try to trust him too. I know it is not easy to gain Tala's trust. I had a few problems myself trying to gain Tala's trust. But then again, he had just broken up with Kai at that time. He may not be thinking straight. But even if I do trust him, I'll never forget the times at the abbey. Never!

Boris' POV

I know it will be hard to gain Spencer's and Ian's trust, but for the sake of Tala, I will try. After all, I was the person who they hate the most at one point of their lives. Gaining Spencer's and Ian's trust will be as difficult as gaining Tala's trust. I don't underestimate them. I know it is difficult for people to accept the fact that I am finally good after the bega incident. I won't give up until they trust me!

Kai's POV

I spent the night sleeping on the roof and hell does my back hurts. Anyway, I can hear talking. It seems that Boris had come and Tala is telling Spencer and Ian why Boris is here and whatever he didn't tell them during the years he been in Russia. Good. This way, I'll also know what he has been doing in Russia. I must try and apologize and hope that Tala will forgive me. I don't know what I'll do if Tala never talks to me again.

Bryan's POV

It's my break time now. I sighed. I still haven't got over the call Tala gave me. I knew he would find out one day but I never expected his reaction would be that bad. I shouldn't have underestimated Tala. He is after all very emotional and sensitive. I hope that he is alright. I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to him or if he never forgives me again. Never mind. I will go to Russia to tonight with Rei and hopefully things will work out between us again.

Rei's POV

Today was a typical hot day in Japan. Bryan has already left for work and I took the day off. I needed time to think about what had happened these past few years. During and after I cheated Kai and even before that.

When Tala called this morning, I felt very guilty. Even more so when I saw Bryan's sad expression. I really want to apologize to Tala. I don't know why I wanted to hurt Kai. I think it's because when he rejected me, I started to hate him. I hope Tala and Kai can forgive me. That's it. I had enough of moping about all day. I will go to Russia to tonight with Bryan and hopefully things will work out between us again.

TBC

So how do you guys like this one? My longest chapter yet! Please review! Flames are always welcomed. Hope to receive more reviews from everybody. The more you review the more I write so the next chapter comes faster. And everybody is happy! Thank you.

Lots of couple thinking the same thing. There's lots of chemistry huh?

(1) I think that there's a time difference between Russia and Japan, right? If there isn't, I would appreciate it if you tell me!

(2) Kai's and Tala's son. Idea was from Kailover2006. There's a special thanks to her at the top. I thought it would be cute if Frederick called Tala mummy instead of daddy, what do you think?

-Winterblazewolf


	4. Reunited

Finally got this chapter up. Did it take very long? o.o if it did, I'm sorry! xD hope you guys enjoy this chapter. R&R please.

**Bryan's POV**

I'm now in the plane with Rei sleeping beside me. I just woke up. We are on a plane to Russia. I really had a surprise when I got back from work yesterday. I wanted to tell Rei that I wanted to go to Russia and try to talk to Tala and Rei was actually thinking the same.

I was even surer than before that Rei and I were destined to be together. I know it's funny to hear the sadistic Bryan talk like that but that's how I am with Rei.

Rei and I quitted our job at Japan and sold our house. We decided to migrate to Russia. There is too many bad memories back there. We decided to start anew in Russia, starting with apologizing to Tala.

I was really excited and nervous to see Tala again. After all, I haven't seen him for the past three years. Or was it more? I really can't remember. We would reach Russia in another hour. We left Japan about six in the afternoon, so we'll probably reached Russia in the early morning.

I felt Rei stirred beside and turned to look at him. He looked so beautiful and peaceful while sleeping. Like Tala. He opened his golden eyes and looked up at me with those innocent eyes.

"Hey," I whispered as most people were still sleeping.

"Hey. How long were you awake?" he asked.

"Not too long. I just woke up,"

"Oh," he said before cuddling up to me. I seriously don't like cuddling but it's ok for me if it's Rei doing it.

"You can go back to sleep,"

"Nah, I'm not tired anymore,"

I lifted up his chin and kissed him softly on his lips, "I love you,"

"I love you too," he said before leaning down on my chest as I wound my arms around his waist.

An hour was soon over as the plane landed. Rei and I stood up like the rest of the passengers on board and waited for the aisle to clear before leaving. We took our luggage and left the airport. We took a taxi to the hotel closest to Tala's house. I knew where he stayed by the letters we sent each other over the three years.

We walked out of the hotel after we checked in and went towards the nearest shopping mall. Rei and I decided to buy a few things first before going to Tala's house. We were both quite nervous.

**Tala's POV**

I woke up at 7 and prepared all breakfast. After that, I woke Frederick up and had breakfast with him before sending him to school.

We took my car and I drove him to school. After we reached the school, I kissed him on his forehead。

"Be good ok Frederick?" Tala said, smiling at the little boy.

"Ok mommy. Bye bye," he said, looking at his mother while smiling too.

"Bye," Tala said as he watched Frederick went into the school.

After that, he drove home.

"Hey," I said as I realized both Spencer and Ian were awake and they were eating the breakfast which I prepared.

"Hey Tal," Ian said as he chewed on his bread.

"Hi Tal, where did you go?" Spencer asked as he drank some coffee.

"Oh, I sent Frederick to school," Tala answered and sat down on the couch.

"I see," Spencer said before he continued to eat his breakfast.

Tala sat on the couch in front of the TV. He flipped through the channels and finally turned off the TV as there was nothing interesting on.

"Hey Tala, me and Ian are going to look for a house now, ok?" Spencer said as he walked over to the door.

"Yea sure and leave me all alone to die of boredom," Tala mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?" Ian asked even though Tala was sure he heard it.

"Sure," he said instead.

"Ok bye," Spencer said as he whacked Ian on the head.

"Bye," he replied boredly.

"Later Tal," Ian said as the door opened and closed again.

Just as Tala went to the kitchen to get a coke, the phone started ringing.

"What?" Tala said immediately as he picked up the phone.

"Tala? Christ here. Are you coming to work tonight?" Christ asked impatiently on the other line.

"Yea, why?" I said as I made myself comfortable on the couch.

"Good because the pub was almost empty last night," he said. I know I told Kai I didn't work in a pub but I am.

"Too bad. Anyway, I _am _coming tonight so don't fret," I answered as I cross his legs.

"You better. Tonight's a Friday. You know how crowded Fridays are," Christ warned.

"I said I will and I know," I said impatiently. I was getting so irritated at my damned boss.

"Ok, bye. You better be there,"

"Bye and don't be such a nag. No one will like you until you're 70,"

I hung up and went to the kitchen again. Before I made it to the fridge, the doorbell rang. I growled in frustration. I turned around and went to the door and opened it and was ready to yell at the person who rang on my door when I saw Bryan and Rei stood there, looking nervous.

"Hi Tala," Rei said nervously.

"Come inside," I said, keeping my voice steady even though I was ready to yell at them for all I was worth.

Seriously, what the hell is happening? First it was Kai and then it was Spencer and Ian, though I really wanted to see them, and now it was Bryan and Rei. My life is surely one big mistake.

They came in and sat on the couch.

"Well?" I asked as I sat down too.

"I'm sorry!" Rei burst out as he stood up. I raised an eyebrow.

Rei took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have done that. It was inhumane and cruel. I was, no _am_ an utterly pathetic person for doing that. I am so, so sorry for what I did Tala. I didn't know why I did it. I know I won't like it if Bryan cheats on me. What can I ever do to make you forgive me?"

"What use does it have for you to say that now? You know what? I was pregnant when Kai left me. I had to bring up my child all by myself. You have no idea how much I suffered," my voice was emotionless.

I heard Bryan and Rei gasped.

"Tala, you were pregnant?" Bryan asked. I nodded my head slightly.

"How?" Rei asked. His voice was soft.

"Biovault. Obviously," I said boredly and they both understood immediately.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know. I wouldn't have done that if I knew! I am so sorry Tala. I'm a beast! No! I'm worst than a beat!" Rei said, crying too.

"No! I should be blamed. I should have stop Rei but I didn't. If you want to blame anybody Tala, blame me!" Bryan said.

I laughed, "Ironic isn't it? The person that destroyed my happiness found happiness,"

"Tala…please don't think like that. Please forgive us," Rei said.

"Why should I?" I asked. I really didn't feel like forgiving them. I wanted to make them pay for what they did. I am, after all, Tala Ivanov.

"You don't have too but please let us make up for it," Bryan said.

"Yes, we will do anything," Rei said.

I don't know what I'm thinking. I'm suddenly feeling sorry for _them_. The people who ruined my future of a happy home. I think I'm going crazy. What happened to all the hate? Have they suddenly disappeared? And to think it was still there a few seconds before. I am getting way too soft hearted.

"Fine, I will forgive you guys for now, ok?" I said. What the hell am I thinking?

"Sure!" Rei said happily.

"Thanks for giving us a chance Tala," Bryan said.

I glared at him, "Who said I gave _you _a chance? I only gave Rei,"

He stared, "But…but….I…you…"

Rei and I glanced at each other before laughing. I had to do that. It was just so fun to tease Bryan. They still have to make up for what they did anyway.

Bryan finally got what we were laughing about, "Hey! That was so cheating!"

"No, it wasn't," Rei and me said at the same time as we smiled at each other.

I think I might be able to forgive them. After all, they did come all the way from Japan just to apologize to me. Why should I bear so many grudges anyway? Besides Kai could have said he didn't want to cheat on me. Not really their fault…right?

"Do you want to stay around for lunch or something?" I asked.

"Sure!" Rei said immediately.

"Of course," Bryan replied.

Spencer and Ian came back a few moments later and were very shocked to find Bryan, Rei and I sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"What the fuck? I thought you guys were enemies?" Ian said. And seriously, I was very tempted to roll my eyes.

"Well we decided to start anew," Rei exclaimed dramatically as he, Bryan and me burst out laughing at Spencer's and Ian's confused expression.

"Oh I get it! You guys made out!" Ian said.

"Yes. Took you a _real short time _to figure that out," Bryan said, smirking.

"Shut up Einstein! And I said made out. Not made up," Ian said as smirked evilly at Bryan.

Bryan just rolled his eyes and continued to watch the TV.

Ian went over and flopped down beside Bryan and said, "Glad your back with us,"

"Eh?" Bryan said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yea I thought you were killed by a lizard. I almost prepared a funeral," Ian said in monotone but Bryan got what he was saying.

"What did you say, imp?" Bryan growled as Ian stood up and ran with Bryan hot on his heels.

"Help me Spence! Tal! Rei! Somebody, anybody save me!" Ian shouted dramatically as Bryan held him by the collar.

"See who's going to save you now?" Bryan said sadistically.

"Bryan Kuznetsov! Drop him now!" Rei commanded.

"But…but…I just caught him," Bryan said in a disbelieving tone.

"Now means now!" Rei said as his eyes narrow into slits.

Bryan dropped Ian head first onto the floor as everybody burst out laughing.

Ian got up and said, "It's not funny!" as everybody laughed even harder.

A few moments later, everybody stopped laughing as their stomach hurt terribly from all the laughing. The doorbell rang and I to get it and surprise, surprise, it was Boris.

"Tal who is it?" Bryan asked.

"Um…the milk man?" I replied as Bryan raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously, who is it?" Ian said as he walked over to the door.

"Oh hey old man," Ian said as he saw Boris.

"Old man?" Rei enquired, looking at us.

"Boris Balcov? The sadistic old man?" Ian said as Spencer and I snapped, "Ian!"

**Normal POV**

"Boris?" Bryan said as he too went over to the door.

"Oh hi," Bryan said when he saw Boris while everybody excluding Rei gagged.

"What the fuck?" Ian said, looking at Bryan.

"Well Rei told me I should be forgiving and since the abbey thing happened like 10 years ago, we shouldn't pursue it," Bryan said like as if he had repeated that a thousand times before.

"It happened only 5 years ago, idiot," Ian said.

"Whatever, shrimp," Bryan replied smoothly.

"Does it mean you guys forgive me?" Boris asked hopefully.

"Yes if you promise you won't be bad again," Spencer said.

"I promise!"

"You sound like school girl with a huge crush," Ian said as everybody laughed.

"Very funny," Boris retorted.

"Can you be our godfather?" Bryan asked.

"What?" he asked when he noticed the stares.

"You did _not_ just suggest that! The almighty _Bryan_ did _not_ just suggest that!" Ian exclaimed.

"Is the world coming to an end?! Bryan actually suggested something social like that!" Spencer added.

"Oh my God I think I'm gonna faint!" Tala said.

"I mean he _is _Tala's godfather," he said as everybody stared at him.

"You did not get angry!" Rei exclaimed.

"Or get irritated!" Ian said in shock.

"Guys, I'm human," Bryan said slowly as if he were talking to a bunch of 3 years old. That earned him a whack on head by Tala.

"Hey! What did you do that for?!" he asked, rubbing his head while glaring at Tala.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a 3 year old you old creep!"

"Sorry. I'm not an old creep! So what do you say guys?" he asked as he put his hands into his pockets.

"Sure," Ian and Spencer said.

"What do you think Boris?" asked Rei.

"Ok. Of course!" Boris said happily.

"When are you and Rei getting married?" Ian asked and this time he was chased by both Bryan and Rei and the remaining people laughed even harder than before.

I never had so much fun in such a long time now. Friends really are a blessing. I wish I had forgiven them earlier; maybe I would have been happier much earlier. My life may seem perfect but it's not. There's still Kai.

While all the others chatted and caught up on what they had missed during the pass few years while I went back to my room and sat on my bed.

I sighed as I opened the drawer next to me and pulled out a photo. It was a photo of the five of us (me, Kai, Bryan, Spencer and Ian) when we were young and still in the abbey.

Those days were long over. The innocence we had as a child had been corrupted by the cold world.

I put the photo back into the drawer and sighed again. Things were just never going to be the same again.

I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes as old memories resurfaced.

**TBC**

Was it a short chapter? Hahas. Anyway, hope you guys had enjoyed! If I had rushed through this, please tell me too.


	5. Clarity of the situation

Ah, I know I took an extremely long time to update and I feel so guilty! But this is the new chapter after... a year and six months... x.x **SORRY!!**

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Tala awoke at ten thirty. He sighed and got out of his bed and went to get changed. Frederick would be let off of school at eleven.

'_How the fuck did I bloody manage to fall asleep?' _he thought in annoyance as he grabbed his car keys and mobile phone off his bedside table.

He sat down on his bed again and took a deep breath. After waking up, suddenly everything that happened starting with Kai coming seemed stupid. Especially he was emotional he was with Kai, Bryan and Rei. To think that he had forgiven those two so easily...

"Tal, going out?" Bryan asked as he noticed Tala walking out of his room.

"Yes," Tala mumbled in response, not really in the mood to talk to him. In fact, he did not want to talk to anyone.

"Oh, we're just about to get going," Boris told him. "Those four need to find a house."

Tala nodded as the occupants of the apartment started piling out. They took the elevator down to the first floor as Tala stayed on the highest floor. They bid their goodbyes once they were out of the elevator and went to the direction of where they parked their cars. Tala inwardly felt happy to be rid of them, except Boris.

"Right, now that I have enough money, I'm going to quit working at the bar," Tala said to himself, pulling out his hand phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Chris? Tala here," he said as he started the car engine.

"What is it, Tala?" he asked.

"I quit," he replied simply.

"What?!" Chris asked, outraged.

Tala rolled his eyes. "I quit."

With that, he hung up. He did not bother to turn off his phone. Chris was not the type of person to keep hogging someone. Even if one of his best workers did quit, he would immediately find a replacement instead of trying to get whoever who had quit to go back.

"I didn't like that job anyway," Tala said as drove off.

The only reason he worked at the pub was because he needed money. It was not that Paul or Boris did not give him money; it was just that he wanted to be independent. He wanted to pay for his bills himself and now that he thought he had enough money, of course he'd quit.

His and Frederick's school fees were all paid by Boris.

Currently, Tala was going to university. He was undertaking medical courses. After all, he already had a rather wide knowledge in medicines, due to the times in Biovault.

The children there were all required to study medical courses, though Tala never knew and still did not know why. Some received more training than the others and Tala was one of the few that did. Besides, being a doctor paid good money.

The reason why Tala was not in school today was simple; he was too lazy.

Tala waited in the car for his son.

A few minutes later, Frederick came running towards the car. Tala smiled and got out. After helping the boy into the car and getting in himself, he drove off.

"So how was your day?" Tala asked.

"Great, mommy!" he exclaimed excitedly. "There was this new student and he was a transfer student from Japan!"

"I see," Tala replied. "Do you want to go out for lunch later?"

"Sure," he replied happily.

"Right, but I have to go home and get my wallet," Tala said. "I forgot it because I fell asleep."

"Mommy, you're careless," Frederick pointed out happily as Tala laughed.

"Not funny," he replied sarcastically.

Frederick merely chuckled in response.

* * *

Parking his car, Tala instructed Frederick to wait in there and lock the doors in case someone tried to steal the car. Frederick compiled happily and Tala went to his house to get his wallet and stuff.

The moment Tala entered his house; he knew someone else was there. The atmosphere in the house just felt wrong somehow.

"Kai, get out," Tala stated calmly as he walked into his room.

Kai appeared behind him out of nowhere suddenly and sighed.

"How did you know?" he mumbled.

"I was in Biovault," Tala replied evenly, grabbing the things he need. "Get out. Don't make me repeat another time."

Kai sighed again. "Fine, if you say so."

Kai turned and left. Once Tala was sure he was gone, he sat on the bed, thinking of the past events that happen.

'_Why did I forgive Bryan and Rei? And why the heck was I so emotional the past few days. That is unlike me,' _he thought irritably. There was something seriously with him. _'I shouldn't have forgiven them but it would be too late to take those things back. I'll just have to deal with them now.'_

Noting that he had taken about five minutes already, he hurried down, not wanting Frederick to feel scared or anything, not as if he would but still, he could not help but worry.

"Frederick babe, did you wait long?" Tala asked, sliding into seat and starting the ignition.

"Nope, I was listening to the music," he said, smiling.

Tala smiled as he drove into the main street.

"Mommy, you've been emotional later," Frederick muttered, unsure of whether his parent would get angry.

Tala smiled again. Even though his son was only three, he was very smart and could always tell when something was troubling Tala and vice versa.

"Even you can tell huh?" Tala asked, laughing.

"Of course," he replied, fumbling with his seat belt.

"Love, there's no need to worry. I don't know what's gotten into me the past few days but I'm fine now," he said, smiling.

Frederick smiled back.

"Do you like me emotional?" Tala asked a moment later.

"I like mommy no matter how mommy is," Frederick replied, smiling. "But mommy seems unnatural when he is too emotional."

"I agree," Tala replied.

'_The only reason I've been getting so emotional lately is because more truth just keeps coming out at the same time. Ah but I can handle them._ _Fuck, I should have never told Kai he was Frederick's father. Now there's hardly a chance that he would leave me alone. But I swear, if he dares talk to Frederick, he will pay. I must have a talk with him about that.'_

* * *

Kai sighed. Tala had changed back to his old self, like back when he was in the Abbey. He could tell. Even though Tala had been crying in his arms just a few nights ago, he was certain that that was not the Tala he had been dating.

'_He was just suffering from a temporary emotional breakdown,' _Kai thought. _'The only thing that's stopping him from reverting completely back into his old self is Frederick.' _

Kai sighed again as he thought longingly of the son he never knew he had. He wanted to talk to him, to get to know him but that seemed impossible, especially if Tala had gone back to the way he was in the Abbey.

Kai had thought that Tala was still the emotional person that he had been dating but he discovered that the only reason Tala was acting that way was because the shock was a bit too much for him to handle. Tala telling him 'I was in Biovault' just ascertains his suspicion.

He wanted to see Frederick and fulfil his duty as a father but he knew Tala would never let him do it but still, he could try right? The risk was still too big though. Tala would hate him forever. Besides, there was Paul now.

'_What if Tala marries Paul, wouldn't _he _become Frederick's father?' _Kai thought anxiously.

There was no way he was going to let that happen. But with the way Tala was right now, he was not so sure. He just hoped that he could have a nice chat with Tala and solve the problem.

He was walking down the street and was so lost in his own thoughts that he did not realise Bryan and Rei until he bumped into them.

"Sorry," Rei said, not realising it was Kai either.

Kai snapped up at the sound of that voice. The voice of that traitor.

"Bryan," he said, mockingly kind. "Rei."

"Kai," Rei said, gritting his teeth.

"Get lost, Hiwatari," Bryan snarled angrily.

"And why should I?" Kai retorted furiously. "This street does not belong to you, Kuznetsov."'

"Bryan, let's just go," Rei said, tugging at Bryan's sleeve.

"Why? Guilty, you whore?" Kai taunted. Seeing those two made him lose all the self control he had. They were the reason he and Tala broke up in the first place.

"I dare you to repeat that!" Bryan snapped.

By now, many passer bys were stopping and whispering amongst one another. After all, Kai, Bryan and Rei were still rather famous even though they have retired from beyblading.

"What? You mean the fact that he is a whore?" Kai spat out venomously.

Bryan was ready to punch him when he heard Tala's voice.

* * *

Tala saw the crowd and saw Bryan's hair amidst the crowd and parked his car.

"Stay here, love," he told Frederick as he got out and checked what the commotion was about.

He reached just in time to hear the last two sentences being exchanged and Bryan's fist in the air. Moving with the speed and grace that he had not lost, he stopped Bryan's fist in mid air and pushed in back down before straightening himself.

"And what, may I ask, is going on?" Tala asked, raising an eyebrow.

He idly noted the fact that somehow the media had gotten here and was filming the entire conversation. He wanted to walk away. After all, there had been no news on him after his break up with Kai. This confrontation would just give them a field day. He mentally sighed.

'_Tala, you have a choice. Help the motherfucker or help the traitors,' _Tala thought sarcastically to himself as he glanced at both parties.

"Tala!" Rei exclaimed, shocked.

Tala nodded slightly.

"Nothing," Kai said, looking away.

"Now, why don't we all go somewhere private and have this discussion?" Tala asked sweetly though the threat was evident in his voice- move now or I'll bloody kill you.

The other three noticed the media and nodded, following Tala to his car. They sat at the back seat. Frederick looked questioningly at Tala but Tala shook his head. Frederick decided to ask about it later.

"Tala, where are we going?" Rei asked nervously.

"Somewhere," Tala replied simply and curtly.

The rest of the ride was in complete silence, with only a few whispers from Bryan and Rei. Kai busied himself with looking out of the window and ignoring the fact that his son was in front of him.

Tala pulled to a stop in front of a private house and told Frederick to go out. His son complied and stood outside, unsure of what to do.

"Love, go inside and stay with Grandpa Boris until I come back, ok?" Tala asked, all the coldness and hostility that he had used with the others were gone from his voice.

"Okay," Frederick replied cheerily.

Once Tala made sure that he was inside the house with Boris and had sent Boris a short sms explaining Frederick's sudden arrival, he drove off to a hotel owned by one of his friends.

He asked for a room at the service counter. Recognising him as the boss' friend, a room immediately got prepared. Tala went upstairs and stalked inside the room. He sat on an armchair and waited until Kai, the last person, to close the door before speaking.

"We should have had a conversation like this years ago," he started, the coldness back in his tone.

"Yea, we should," Rei muttered guiltily.

"Now, let's see where all this trouble began," Tala said standing up and pacing.

"First, Hiwatari cheated on me with Kon. And when I left, he found out that Kon was cheating on his with Kuznetsov, also finding out that it was a ploy all along because Kuznetsov hated him. Then a few years later, Hiwatari appears shortly followed by Kuznetsov and Kon. And then they met one another and quarrelled on the streets, leaving me to fucking stop them!"

Tala's voice was raised towards the end of his speech, causing the others to wince. Even though what Tala said had not exactly been pleasant, it was right.

"Am I correct?"

"Yea..." Bryan said.

"So, now that we're all here, what do we do?" Tala asked, feigning innocence in his voice.

"Forget the past?" Rei asked tentatively, shrugging.

"And be good friends?" Kai growled.

"Shut it, Hiwatari," Bryan snapped.

"You two, shut up. Stop fighting every time you see each other. It's getting sickening," Tala snarled.

Bryan, Kai and even Rei suddenly realised that Tala was back in his Abbey way. Rei shivered slightly. Tala had not been very nice then.

"You and you," he said, pointing to Bryan and Rei. "I said that I would forgive you 'for now' but now I know better. You two are not forgiven."

Before Bryan and Rei had a chance to protest, Tala turned on Kai.

"And you," he sneered. "Get lost and don't let me see you again."

With that, Tala turned on his heels and stalked out, leaving three very shocked people in the room.

**TBC**

I hope that you guys enjoyed this and it was up to standard! :D


	6. Now what?

"What do you think we should do?" Rei asked, being the first person to speak since Tala left an hour ago. The three had been silent ever since, minding their own business.

"How the hell should I know?" Kai snapped, clearly irritated if the tone of his voice was not obvious enough.

Bryan glared. "Don't take out your frustration on him."

Kai glared right back. "If it wasn't because of that little slut, I- no, we- wouldn't be in this position!"

"Mind your words, Hiwatari," Bryan growled.

"Would you two stop it?!" Rei yelled. "It was all because of us quarrelling like a bunch of idiots that Tala became mad in the first place."

"No, it was more than that," Bryan muttered and he did not need to specify because they all knew.

Kai collapsed on a chair nearby and covered his eyes with his hand. He let out a sigh of frustration, wondering why the hell all these happened. Hell, he and Rei were from the same team yet they were treating each other like they were nemesis. Okay so maybe thinking back it was sort of his fault but all those things would not have happened if Rei had not come up with that scheme.

"I'm sorry," Rei said.

"What are you apologising for?" Bryan asked gently.

"It's my fault! If I hadn't-"

"If," Kai interrupted. "It has happened so forget about it."

"So you don't blame me?" Rei asked before shaking his head. "Wait, that's ridiculous. Of course you blame me, especially with someone of your temperament."

Kai let out a low chuckle. "It's funny how well you know me."

Rei shrugged. They had been teammates for what- five years? Well, somewhere around there. If he did not know Kai well, what type of person would he be? Yes. What type of person _was _he? To have used his friend like that... it was all his fault.

Bryan sighed mentally. He felt jealous. He knew Kai before Rei and yet he had not known how Kai would react yet Rei knew so well. This was why he was jealous. He could not help but feel that Rei understood the Hiwatari more than him. Maybe Kai knew Rei better too. After all, he had known Rei earlier and had even been on the same team as him before.

He mentally cursed as he started thinking that maybe Rei had been serious about Kai when they were together... even though it was only pretence and he had been the one who told Rei to do it. Hell. They really slept with each other though, and Bryan had not told Rei to do that. But he supposed it was needed if Kai were to believe them.

"I'll go out for a while to think," Bryan muttered. Rei made to follow him but he shook his head. "Alone."

Rei nodded in understanding but that did not stop the flash of pain that passed his eyes. Bryan needed to think alone and that was what he would let Bryan do. It hurt him to know that Bryan did not want his help though. Even though Bryan did not say it, Rei knew. It was obvious.

Kai scoffed when he saw Rei's pained expression. "He just needs some time alone."

"He hates me... a little anyway," Rei muttered softly.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Tala hates me... a lot anyway."

"Trust you to be so sarcastic at a time like this," Rei said, shaking his head.

Kai shrugged and turned to look out of the window. "It would have been so much better if none of this had happened."

Rei nodded. "Of course."

--

Bryan let out a breath he did not know that he had been holding. He was having doubts about coming to Russia now. Was it a mistake? Everything that was happening seemed to be jeopardising his and Rei's relationship. He did not know how much longer he could take this. He was starting to hate Rei... a little. Yes, it was his idea for Rei to seduce Kai but Rei could have refused!

"Fuck it all," he muttered.

"Of course," a voice called out sarcastically.

"Shut it, shrimp."

"Bry, what's wrong?" Spencer asked concernedly – ever the mother hen of the group.

Bryan sighed, weighing the pros and cons of the situation wearily. It would not hurt to tell them everything right? They have known each other since they were in diapers! Well, not exactly in the case of Ian but that was really not the point.

"You guys would hate me," he assured them. "Though not as much as Tala."

"We'll try not to," Spencer joked, not convinced the whatever Bryan had done would cause he and Ian to hate him.

"Yes, because we already do," Ian said and was smacked on the head by Spencer. Bryan chuckled lowly.

"I don't think so..." he said.

"Tell us," Ian insisted. "I know we might not be able to help and might - as you say, hate you - but still, we're friends right? Come on, we practically knew one another our whole lives!"

That last sentence was all Bryan needed to push away his doubts. He smiled and nodded before telling them everything. He would be surprised if they did not think that he was a bastard when he was done but he would not know until he was done. But they were his friends and for now, he would have to trust that they would not hate him.

Well, he was certain that Tala would be angry if they forgave him so quickly. He would be too but he was not the one in the red head's position. He knew that Tala would hate him more of course if those two forgave him. After all, he was not the red head's best friend – aside from Kai – for nothing.

--

Tala looked down from the rooftop he was on at Bryan, Spencer and Ian. He let a sigh escape his lips. It was ironic that those three were still so close. Maybe it was because the other two hardly knew anything that had transpired. But already he was feeling like it was his fault. He was the one being left out after all.

"This is retarded," he muttered. "Feeling guilty when nothing was my fault."

It was true he realised. None of the things that happened was his fault. Perhaps falling in love with the Hiwatari was one but that did not exactly count. Then there was forgiving Kuznetsov and Kon too. But what was done was done and he did not intend to forgive them a second time... unless they deserved it.

"They don't," he murmured, contempt laced in his voice.

"You don't have to be so hard-hearted most of the time," a voice pointed out calmly from behind him.

"Shut it," he snapped, knowing at once who that voice belonged to.

Said owner rolled his eyes and stood beside Tala, watching the conversation as well though he could not hear them from this height.

"Well I don't know what they're saying since I obviously can't read lips like you," he commented, shrugging.

"I have a brilliant suggestion then; fuck off," Tala said.

"You wish," replied the other person sourly.

Tala turned to face Garland and glared. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you stalking and so I followed?"

"I asked you 'what'," Tala repeated, turning his attention back to the more important issue. That being the conversation his teammates were having.

"No reason," Garland replied.

Tala rolled his eyes. Garland had been in Russia for about a year for a 'pleasure vacation' as he had put it and it was a coincidence they met but ever since the fateful day, Garland and Tala had sort of form a friendship – well, acquaintanceship.

Tala ignored Garland. He would leave sooner or later and he prayed sooner! Garland was currently being like a bug – an annoying bug buzzing around.

"Why are you still here anyway?" Tala decided to ask instead. Well, snapped. "Isn't your _pleasure vacation _over?"

"Yes," Garland replied. "But I have decided to stay here to watch the show first."

Tala glared at him. "Show my foot."

"Well then, at least until your problem is settled," Garland said.

Tala ignored and glanced down at his teammates. It appeared that Bryan was already done with his story since the other two pretty much looked like they were comforting while scolding him. Weird but whoever said that the Blitzkrieg Boys were not?

"They should have punched him right?" Garland asked wearily, noting the coldness in Tala's eyes as the other two welcomed Bryan back like a brother.

"Yes," was the curt reply.

Garland glanced down once more and sighed. "What a troublesome bunch."

He turned to leave but paused when Tala did not move. "You're not coming?"

"No."

"Suit yourself," Garland said and strode off.

Tala did not bother to reply and looked down instead, this time he was met by Bryan's eyes. He stared back coldly as he read the other's eyes.

"_You're angry they forgave me without a second's thought.' _The eyes read.

"_Yes, I am." _Was what Tala's eyes read before he walked away.

Words were not needed for them to communicate. That was how close they were. Unfortunately.

--

Rei stood up suddenly, causing Kai to glance at him. Ever since Bryan left, the two had been sitting on the bed and arm chair respectively, chatting about the past, the present and even the future. And of course, the current problem.

"I have to find Bryan," he declared. "He probably hates me but I'll risk it."

"And if he avoids you?"

"I said I'll risk it."

Kai shook his head. "Foolish."

Rei shook his head as well and walked over to Kai. He then petted his head as a mother would to a child and smiled sadly. Kai glared at him in annoyance, not liking to be petted one bit.

"Kai, being in love is all about being foolish. Haven't you realised that yet?" he asked softly before taking off silently, leaving Kai to his thoughts.

Kai sat there, pondering Rei's words. Of course being in love was being foolish. Was he not foolish when he was in love with Rei and cheated on Tala? Was Rei not being foolish when he agreed to help Bryan with his plot? Was Tala not foolish for not leaving Kai sooner until it was too late?

"Tch, even an idiot knows that," Kai muttered.

"And how many people understand that?" Tyson asked as he walked into the room.

"Tyson?" Kai asked in surprise, unable to keep his usual stoic demeanour. Who could when someone they lest expected suddenly waltzed in front of them?

"Yep, the one and only world champ!" he said, pumping his fist into the air.

'_Of course,' _Kai thought with sarcasm.

"I know you're going to ask why I'm here so I'm going to spare you the suspense and tell you," Tyson said while Kai wondered when the other knew him so well. "Well, I'm here because Max and I heard that you and Rei have some problems and so we are here to help."

"So Max is here too?" Kai asked.

"Yep!"

"Jolly..." Kai muttered.

"Kai, there's no need to feel too upset about these things," Tyson said, sitting beside his friend.

"Hn."

Tyson rolled his eyes. "Things like these are always difficult so there's really no need to be depressed over it."

"And?" Kai asked.

"And we are going to help you with your problem. So ja ne!" Tyson exclaimed abruptly and ran out of the room, leaving no room for the Hiwatari to protest.

Kai stood up and closed the door lest unexpected people showed up again. He sighed and collapsed onto the bed, with every intention of having a nice, long slumber.

**TBC**

-Winterblazewolf


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night, Tala went for a drink at a pub. He had already asked Boris to let Frederick stay the night at his place (and for the rest of the week) and Boris had been more than happy to accept. He knew that Tala needed time by himself.

"Drinking yourself to death won't help," Garland said, sliding into the seat beside Tala.

"I happen to be a good drinker," Tala replied curtly, ordering another whisky.

"How many bottles have you drunk already?" he asked, eyeing the empty bottles on the bar counter wearily. There were definitely more than ten there.

"Fifteen," Tala said as the bar tender passed him another bottle.

Garland shook his head, surprised that anyone could still be completely sober after drinking fifteen bottles of whisky. He really underestimated Tala. But still, that could not possibly be healthy.

"Even if you are a good drinker," Garland stated, watching as Tala drowned the last bit of whisky. "It's no good to be drinking so much."

"I know," Tala said and stopped ordering. He glared at Garland instead. "What the hell do you want?"

"Nothing," he replied. "I'm just here to watch you drink yourself to death."

"By all means be my guest," Tala replied. "But if you want to see me dead, it definitely would not be by drinking too much."

"Should have known," Garland shot back swiftly and ordered a few drinks himself. "I'm quite a good drinker too."

"Suit yourself, just don't make me carry you back," Tala spat.

"If you are really unwilling to forgive Bryan and Rei, leave me here when I pass out drunk," Garland challenged.

"You know Garland, I've never been told to do something simpler," Tala snarled and gulped down the rest of his whisky in one breath.

Garland sighed.

As Tala expected, Garland was not able to last as long as him. Obviously. He stood up from his place and glanced down at the passed out Bryan. He rolled his eyes and left the pub, because he had no intention to forgive Bryan and Rei. At all.

Garland was stupid, Tala decided as he exited the rowdy park and entered the solemn streets. And he was going to pay the price for it, which was to get kicked out of the pub and spend the night in the streets. He was not going to forgive Tala for seriously leaving him there but there were other things Tala much rather bothered himself with.

His life had been perfect, almost anyway, before the arrival of Bryan and Rei and then his world had turned upside-down and topsy-turvy again like how it was back in Japan. He wondered if anything would have been different if he had not gotten together with Kai after BioVault had closed down. There were so many other options for him to choose from, none of them involving the Hiwatari. Alas, love makes one do stupid things.

And then there was Bryan. And Spencer. And Ian. Both who had listened to the full story and yet still chose to forgive Bryan and welcome him back into their arms as if nothing had happened. Why? Was he not as good as Bryan? Or was he just not as important as Bryan? Either ways, he did not see how he was going to be able to face any of them.

Great, he was practically planning to eliminate all his friends from his life, the people who have ever cared about him and gone through almost the same things as him. The scary thing was that he found out that he did not mind the thought of it that much.

He sighed and turned the street corner, and almost immediately ran back to the pub. Because, standing in front of his very eyes, was the one and only insufferable 'World Champ' of all time, Tyson Granger.

"Oh gosh, someone kill me," Tala groaned as an unmistakable flash of blonde hair came into his sight of vision. Max Tate... "Please no."

"TALA!" Tyson screamed and practically flew towards him, Max hot on his heels.

With easy grace, Tala stepped aside so that Tyson crashed to the ground like the clumsy ape he was. Max, as usual, followed in his footsteps and they both landed up sprawled on the ground, attracting the attention of more than a few passers-by who sniggered and pointed in their direction.

"Aww man Tala, what did you do that for? Not happy to see an old friend?" Tyson moaned as he pushed Max off him none too gently.

"You are not my friend," Tala said simply and turned to walk away, with every intention to forget ever seeing them.

"Tala, you're still so shy!" Tyson hollered and he and Max doubled over with laughter, ending up on the floor again. No surprise.

Tala decided to ignore Tyson's comment, as any sane person would, and started walking faster, hoping and praying with all my might that Tyson would just laugh, laugh, laugh and disappear… from this world.

As the laughter got fainter, he thought they had just laughed too much and forgot all about him. However, he was proven wrong when a strong grip on his shoulder stopped him from walking.

"Tala," Tyson's voice was suddenly much more serious than Tala ever remembered it to be. "We need to talk."

"About?"

"Kai, Rei, Bryan, you," he stated simply.

"Look Granger, I've never appreciated you sticking your nose into my business and I definitely will not start being grateful for it now. I can handle my own problems by myself just fine," Tala snapped, preparing to walk off again but Tyson tightened his grip on his shoulder.

"We need to talk," Tyson said and Tala sighed.

"No," he stated, stubborn as usual.

"Why?" Tyson questioned.

"Do you think I have nothing better to do than listen to your crap?" Tala threw back easily.

"Obviously," Tyson retorted with surprising calmness. "You don't seem like you have anything better to do if you just came out from a pub."

"How would you know?" Tala asked, rolling his eyes.

"You smell like you just came out from a pub…" Max replied.

_Tala you are stupid. _Tala thought to himself before he gave a resigned sigh. It was true that he had nothing much better to do and Frederick was probably asleep at Boris' house already so it was not as if he had to rush to fetch him or anything…

"Fine, I'll see what you have to say…"

"You have to talk them properly," Tyson said. He had entered a nearby café to talk because the outside temperature was too bloody cold for him to stand. Tala had wanted to protest but he decided that that would only waste more time than he already did.

"And who are you to tell me that?" Tala asked, blowing a stray strand of hair. "Granger."

"Because I am Kai's and Rei's friend and they're precious to me!" Tyson declared. "And you're my friend too Tala, and Bryan too. You're all my friends and I care about you all."

"That's right, Tala," Max spoke up. "We care about you guys so we want to help."

"I never considered you two as friends though and ever heard the phrase 'mind your own damned business'?" Tala questioned casually, staring at the two beybladers before him in boredom.

"I thought we were friends!" Tyson exclaimed, sounding hurt. "After all we've been through…"

"We were acquaintances and we had a common enemy," Tala explained slowly. "We had no choice but to depend on and help one another."

"But you still helped me when I was battling Brooklyn," Tyson insisted. Tala wondered why this guy just would not understand that they were not friends; never had been and never will be.

"As I said," Tala reiterated. "We were acquaintances and shared a common enemy."

"I'm sure it was more than that," Tyson continued.

"Is this what you were planning to talk to me about?" Tala asked instead. Arguing with Tyson would pointless. Tala did not want to admit it but Tyson could think up a bunch of reasons (rubbish if Tala had a say) and Tala would eventually be unable to come up with a reply.

"No…" Tyson mumbled.

"Then?"

"Right," Tyson said, gathering his thoughts. "You should go talk to them and sort things out. Whatever happened was in the past so I'm sure that you can all be friends again."

"You're too naïve," Tala spat out. He thought that by now Tyson would have grown up after seeing the world a little more, but he was still that naïve and foolish little boy when Tala met him for the first time all those years ago outside the Abbey.

"You're too complicated," Tyson shot back, obviously put off.

"The world is complicated," Tala replied calmly.

"You think it's complicated," Tyson retorted. Max was looking at them to and fro worriedly. He hoped that this would not escalate into a huge argument. He would not know how to handle it.

"Granger, get to the main point now," Tala said in annoyance. "Or I'm leaving and trust me you won't be able to find me once I step out of this place."

"Fine," Tyson said, though he was sounding extremely irritated, probably more than Tala. He knew that Tala was right and that he would never be able to find Tala once he leaves, not in Japan and definitely not in Russia. "Kai, Rei and Bryan are probably feeling guilty now, especially Bryan so you should talk to them. I know your only friends that you can trust are the Blitzkrieg Boys, so you should not lose your friendship with Bryan over such a matter."

"You see the nice things only," Tala stated as he got out of his seat, refusing to listen to anymore of Tyson's nonsense.

"And you see only the bad things," Tyson replied smoothly.

Tala turned and left, trying not to think about the truth in Tyson's words. It was not true. It definitely was not true. If it was true, then why did he even love in the first place?

"Bryan?" Rei asked uncertainly. He had searched Moscow for the better half of the day and had finally Bryan sitting by a frozen lake.

"Leave me alone," Bryan said without any emotions in his voice. If Rei had not known Bryan like he did, he would have scampered already. Bryan was being scare after all. However, Rei knew Bryan and from experience, 'leave me alone' was code for come here now.

"How are you?" Rei asked as he took a seat beside Bryan, trying to ignore the cold that was biting through his think winter cold. He had always been very sensitive to the cold. Bryan must have known that, since he immediately wrapped an arm around Rei's shoulder and pulled him closer so that he could feel the heat from Brayn's body.

"Like shit," Bryan said, letting out a low chuckle.

"Tala'll come around," Rei said confidently.

"And you know that?" Bryan asked sceptically. No offense to Rei but he was Tala's best friend and he did not even dare say that for sure.

"Yes," Rei replied, sounding so sure of himself that Bryan almost believed him. Almost.

"You don't know Tala," Bryan said instead, letting out a low chuckle. "He wouldn't care about me now."

"I'm sure he does," Rei insisted. "You're best friends."

"After all that I've done, do you think he still considers us that?" Bryan questioned.

"Yes," Rei answered stubbornly. "You're his best friend in the whole wide world and one of his few friends."

"So?"

"So he'll come round and forgive you, definitely," Rei said, looking at Bryan with hopeful eyes. "He will."

"Kitten, don't be silly," Bryan said affectionately, wondering how on earth Rei could be so adamant about this matter when he was usually a push-over when it came to other matters.

"You're his best friend," Rei said again. "Come on. Have some faith."

"You know Rei." Bryan let out a long sigh. "Sometimes I think his best friend is loneliness."

"I…" Rei did not know what to say to that. Tala may have the loner image but Rei did not think that it was possible for anyone to be able to stand being alone, not for a long period of time anyway. It was scary to think that anyone could. That was so sad, so heart wrenching. Even if Rei hated someone so much that he would kill that person, he would never wish solitude upon anyone.

"It's alright," Bryan said in resignation. "He'll be fine. He's been alone all his life."

Rei kept his silence, pondering over this new piece of information. After a while he spoke up again.

"I don't think he's been alone all his life," Rei said, leaning against Bryan.

"Why?" Bryan wanted to know.

"Because he has you," Rei replied, smiling. "And you definitely make an impact wherever you go."

"Thanks Rei," Bryan said, sincerity laced in his voice. "Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me," Rei said modestly, though Bryan could hear the underlying smugness. "I was only telling the truth."

Kai stood by the window in his hotel room, gazing at the full moon. He found it ironic; how the moon always changes at its different phases yet still remains exactly the same. Why were humans not the same?

"Tala," he muttered softly. "Could we ever be the same?"

**TBC**

-Winterblazewolf


End file.
